Talk:Dallas
Appearance Dallas is a tall young sorcerer in his early twenties. He sports a short chocolate brown hair and in the game, he has fringe bangs that covers the right side of his face. The Three Mages wear garments that are unique from each other. On Dallas' case, he wears a rather anachronistic set of garments, notably his gold-studded black leather choker. Besides his choker, he also wears a silver-chained necklace with a teardrop-shaped Amethyst pendant. Dallas wears three layers of clothing. His cloak notably has embroidery of interlocking patterns of gold diamonds and triangles. He wears a green vest underneath and a crimson red undershirt further in. He finishes the look with black, gold-heeled knee-high boots. In his 3DCG Model, he bears an uncanny resemblance with his Japanese Voice Actor. 1 (Some other Wikia describe characters' sense of style or looks. Feel free to fix the description I wrote above. If you want me to write also about the other characters, I'd be happy to. :) ) 1 I so had to write that bit which references Kamiya Hiroshi. I'm so in despair -Seiyuu Joke intended- with all those "G" comments across the web. I hate to see that only notable thing about Dallas other than the (Manga-inexistent) "Emo" hair is the Gackt face / Gekka no Yasoukyouku-esque outfit. :/ Kahz Motonari 14:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC)Kahz Motonari Concerning appearance I'm not a big fan of adding descriptive paragraphs about characters for the simple reason that the artwork or image provided with the article is plenty enough to see what the character looks like. The description simply becomes redundant. It would be useful for a character we don't have any good images for, but the one for Dallas is just fine. I'm actually in favour of removing the descriptive paragraphs altogether, not just for this article. As for his resemblance to Gackt, feel free to add that into the trivia. Or I can add it in. Nilfalasiel 00:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Concerning appearance Regarding descriptions, Valkyrie Profile has their style of character design and complicated clothing apart from otherwise angsty casual clothing. Dallas is one example of having such as well as a few others. How about for characters like Ull and Heimdall? Ull has a different outfit in VPS than in VPL. Also, I find it disappointing that the VPS Material Collection didn't provided character design components unlike the previous material collection. Sure, Shunya Yamashita assisted in the Character Designs but Dallas, Ull et al are still designed by the Yoshinari twins. Regarding the G part. It would be more fair to say that Dallas resembles his Japanese voice actor although some wouldn't agree (since Hiro-C is not as popular as the so-called G anyway). So nevermind that part. ^_^ Kahz Motonari 00:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC)Kahz_Motonari Re: Concerning Appearance Well, for characters that have different outfits depending on the game, I suggest putting the images in a Gallery section at the end, like what's been done for Arngrim or Lezard, and indicating which image corresponds to which game. And if there are any significant appearance changes between the art and the game that aren't apparent from these elements (eg. the fact that none of the VP2 Archer Einherjar have high heels in the game, but they almost all do in the artwork, the fact that Lezard was originally designed as being older), they could go into the Trivia section. I just don't think a detailed description of what the character is wearing is as relevant as, say, insight into the character's personality, or their role in the storyline, or their battle attributes. Even if their clothing is complicated, you can see it from an image, I don't see the need to restate it in words, unless, as stated earlier, there has been a change between the art and the game, or it's an important detail that you can't see on the artwork. But maybe that's just me. Nilfalasiel 10:28, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Gackt has left Dallas in despair Dallas is NOT the long lost twin brother of Genesis Rhapsodos nor Ben Tennyson. Hiroshi Kamiya http://img696.imageshack.us/img696/5360/kamiyah.jpg Dallas http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/9548/dallasfc.jpg FACT: Bakugan is the only anime where you can see EMO KID Cloud smile like a Troll'zama. 00:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Keith_Strife